Xander, and, and…Spike!
by Beloved
Summary: Xander and Spike have to go and see Angel. Weirdness ensues, WIP
1. Default Chapter

// Xander's thoughts  
/// Spike's thoughts   
  
"Why do I have to go?" Xander whined.   
"Because you're the one who has the most time to spare, now that you're,,,between jobs."  
"Thanks G-man, remind me again about my status as one of the unemployed," Xander replied, flopping onto Giles' sofa dejectedly.  
"Is someone at *least* coming with me? I *definitely* don't wanna face Dead Boy, The Wus *and* Cordelia alone!"  
"Yes, someone *is* going with you," Giles replied.   
At that, Giles, Buffy and Willow all turned to face Spike.  
Spike eventually looked up from the old Rolling Stones magazine he was reading and said, "What?"  
As soon as Xander heard that, he leapt of the sofa of the sofa and faced his supposed friends, and with his arms crossed determinedly, said, "No. No way!! There is *no* way I am going to LA with *Spike*!!"  
// Look guys, it's hard enough to have to *live* with the guy, how the *hell* do you expect me to sit in a car with him for two hours?!!//  
Spike jumped up at that, and added, "I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with the whelp. There is no way I'm goin' to LA, *especially* not with *him*!!"  
///I *can't go to see Peaches with *Xander*! He'd realise immediately, and laugh at me for the rest of my stay - or, worse yet, he'd *tell* him!!///  
"Look, things are rather slow here on the Hellmouth at the moment, what with The Initiative and everything,"  
(At the mention of The Inititive, Spike flopped back down into his chair, and muttered, "Bloody wankers")  
"So, it would make more sense for you both to go to LA and pick up that book for me, and let Spike take some of his aggression out on some LA demons - Angel said he could do with a little help, what with Wesley having a broken arm - which, according to Angel, is making him even *more* of a klutz than usual!"  
"So? Why Spike? Why can't one of you come with me?"  
//Please let one of you come with me, please, please, please!!//  
///Yeah! One of you go with him!! Er.. please?///  
"Xander, be logical. Even if it is quiet at the moment, a Slayer must never leave her post, besides, both Buffy and Willow have classes, and I have work in The Magic Shop."  
//Crap!//  
///Crap!///  
"Plus, you taking Spike gets him out of my way for a while, and so stops me from staking him," Buffy added.  
//No! Don't want Buffy to stake Spike!//  
///I sure as hell don't wanna be staked by the Slayer!///  
"Oh, so you're fed up with Spike and so you're trying to palm him off on me - wait! My Mistake! You've already done that, seen as he's already living in my apartment!"  
//I know I like him being there, but they still palmed him off on me to begin with.//  
"Basement," Spike muttered.  
///I wish he didn't live in that hell-hole. He deserves so much better!///  
Xander was getting angry with his friends, and all the things that he'd kept bottled up for the past few months just burst out of him.  
"You know what guys!? I'm sick of you treating me like an idiot! And I'm sick of feeling like the unwanted and unneeded member of The Scooby Gang! I guess Spike's not the *only* one 'in the way' at the moment, so you thought you'd kill two birds with one stone and get rid of us *both* for a while heh? Well, you've got your wish! We'll *go* to LA, but I'm gonna carefully consider ever coming BACK!!! Come on Spike!"  
//So there!//  
///Way to go Xander!///  
At that, Xander stormed out of Giles' apartment, a surprised Spike at his heels.  
The other three just stared after them open-mouth for a moment, before Buffy said, "What the hell was that?!" 


	2. Chapter 2: Why do I care?

Spike sat there on the sofa-bed, watching as a still angry Xander agitatedly paced up and down the room while packing his bags.  
///Talk to me Xanpet? What's wrong?///  
"Xander? Will you sit down! You're making me dizzy!"   
At the sound of Spike saying his name, something that he rarely did, Xander stopped what he was doing immediately, and flopped down on the other side of the sofa.  
//He said my name! He said my name! Who knew my name could sound so….like that when said in his gorgeous cockney accent!//  
"So, what was all that about at the Watcher's heh?" Spike asked, trying to seem uninterested - and not succeeding very well.  
///Come on, tell me what's bothering you! You've got me worried here!///  
Xander smiled slightly at that,   
//He actually seems to *care* about me! Oh don't get your hopes up Xander, he's *Spike*, he's probably just playing with your head!//  
but surprised Spike by actually replying.  
"I'm just sick of the way they treat me, and I decided to let them know it."  
"Well, you did a pretty good job there. I doubt they'll be anymore treating you like a human doormat from them," Spike told him.  
///Here's hoping they *finally* got the message!!///  
Xander just shrugged. After a few more minutes of them just sitting there in silence, Spike started to get a little worried - it was rare Xander let a few minutes pass without saying *something*, or at least flashing his easy-going grin.  
///What the hell is wrong with you!! I don't like this 'being worried' lark, so tell me!!!///  
Spike turned to Xander, to ask him if he was alright, and saw that he was on the verge of tears.   
///Bloody Hell! Tears? He really must be upset. Poor baby.///  
Instead of immediately starting to tease him, his only thought was to comfort the sad, dark-haired little boy (which is exactly how he seemed at that moment). So he did.  
"Oh Xan. C'mere."  
///Yeah. I'll comfort you, and hold you, and try to make you feel better. I can do that!///  
Xander, surprised at Spike's reaction to his tears, went into Spike's waiting arms, and started to sob on his shoulder, while Spike murmured soothingly into his ear.  
"Let it out Xan. Let it all out. It's alright Xanpet. Everything's gonna be alright."  
//Spike's comforting me? Why? I like being in his arms. Xanpet? I like it! Spike has a pet-name for me? What does that mean?// 


	3. Chapter 3: Storytime!

After a while, Xander's sobbing subsided, and, with a final sniff, Xander took his head of Spike's shoulder. He tried to break out of Spike's embrace, but found that Spike would not let him, so, after a few more minutes of silently avoiding his eyes, Xander looked up at Spike.  
//Oh my God. His eyes. They're so blue I could drown in them//  
///Bloody Hell. His eyes. They're such a wondrous shade of smooth chocolate brown, I could just drown in them.///  
When their eyes met, Spike just looked at him for a moment, before saying, "I know you think that I'm gonna tell the others, or keep that as blackmail or summat, but I swear I won't. You needed that release. I'm guessing that you've kept that bottled up inside you since they started college – and maybe a bit before that. Am I right?"  
///Come on. Tell me! Don't be afraid of me!///  
Xander was just looking at him in surprise. "Wait, lets backtrack a minute. You're not gonna tell the guys? Why?"  
//Why were you nice to me? Why did you comfort me?//  
"We just went over this, I understand that you needed that release. To let out all of the feelings that you've had to bottle up for so long. So? Am I right about when these feelings started?"  
"More or less. Look, I'll tell you about it in the car. We have to go soon anyway, or the sun'll come up before we get there. That reminds me, which car are we taking, your DeSoto, or my Coni?"  
"My DeSoto," Spike replied immediately.   
///He's gonna tell me!///  
Off Xander's questioning look, he added, "Just incase we need to get around during the day when we get there - or if the sun *does* come up before we get there."   
"OK," Xander said, "Makes sense to me."  
With that Xander grabbed his bags, and headed out the door, Spike not two steps behind him, only stopping to pick up his spare black t-shirt, and his leather duster.  
They made a quick detour to the upstairs kitchen, where Xander left a note to his parents, saying that he was going to LA for a few weeks, and leaving a number where they could reach him if they had to (although they wouldn't).  
When they arrived at the car - which Spike had to park a few blocks away, so that Xander's parents didn't see it, Xander walked over to the driver's side, held out his hand and said, "Keys?"   
Spike just looked at him.  
"The keys. May I have them?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm driving."  
"Hey! It's *my* bloody car! *I'm* bloody driving!!"  
"No *way*! You drive like a total maniac! We wouldn't have left Sunnydale before you get a ticket. I'm driving."  
Spike glared at him for a moment, before saying resignedly, "How about we alternate. The trips two hours, so, you do the first hour, and I'd do the second. Deal?"  
Xander glared back at him for a moment, before sighing in defeat and saying, "OK, it's a deal. Now give me the god-damn keys!"  
Spike grinned at him and tossed the keys over before jumping into the passenger seat.  
With a glance at the spot were Spike had stood only a few seconds ago, Xander smiled slightly as he flung his bags into the back-seat, and got into the car.  
They glanced at each other and grinned, then Xander started the car.  
Once they were nearing the exit of Sunnydale, Spike spoke up.  
"So, are you gonna tell me this story or what?"  
///Please tell me? I want to help you!///  
Xander smiled at him, but it was a small, rather sad smile.  
//Can I tell him,? Can I trust him not to tell the guys?//  
Spike saw the smile, and his own grinned faded, and he said quietly, "Well, if you'd rather not tell me…."  
///He doesn't want to tell me! Doesn't he trust me not to tell his idiotic 'supposed' friends?!///  
Xander heard the note of sadness in Spike's voice, and rushed to rectify that. //I've upset him! I didn't mean to!//  
"No! It's just… I'm not used to talking about it. And I've never told anyone most of it."  
"Well, now's your chance to let it all out. I won't tell any of your stupid friends, I won't even tell Peaches or The Fang Gang if you don't want me to."  
Xander smiled at him, surprised Spike could read him so easily, and practically whispered, "Thanks."  
Spike nodded in reply.  
Then Xander started to talk. He talked about how he was the only *real* member of the Scooby Gang without any kind of powers. How, until Willow had started to become a witch, it had just been him and her amongst a Slayer, a Watcher, a Vampire (Angel) and a Werewolf. And how even before that Willow was more use to them then he was, what with being a wizz on the computer and everything – the one thing Genius Giles hated and despised. Then a Witch was added to the mix and he really was totally alone.   
He told him how his repeated attempts at wooing Buffy failed, and how he felt when he was upstaged by a vampire of all things - the thing Buffy was supposed to kill!   
Then he told him about when Willow was in a coma, and he told her that he loved her, only for her to wake up and ask for Oz.   
He told him about how he had referred to himself as the Jimmy Olsen of the group, and how no-one had consoled him, and told him that that wasn't true.   
Then he told him about Cordelia, and all of the put-downs and insults that she had said once they had split up, and how they were always a little too close to the mark for his liking.   
He told him about a period during his senior year were he was on the point of suicide - a time he referred to as The Zeppo period, thanks to a particular pop-culture reference insult that Cordelia had come up with that he appreciated was particularly close to the way the gang treated him at that time.   
He told him about the whole incident with Jack O'Toole and his dead zombie friends, (see episode The Zeppo, Series Three) and their 'cake', and how he ended up saving the world by making Jack O'Toole disable the bomb which he had made and put in the school with 2 seconds to spare. And that if he hadn't have done so, the bomb would have killed his friends, and the Hellmouth would have opened. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Swap

"I can't believe you never told them about that, rubbed their noses in it a little! I sure as hell would have!" Spike told him when he finished his story.  
"Well, at the time, just knowing what I did was enough for me. And anyways, I didn't really think they'd even believe me."  
At that, Xander yawned once again, for about the tenth time in the last five minutes.  
"Right. That's it. Pull over."   
Surprised at Spike's authoritative tone, Xander immediately did as he was told.   
However, before he had even stopped the engine, he asked, with another yawn, "Why?"  
"That's why," Spike replied, nodding at him.  
At Xander's blank look, Spike elaborated.   
"You've been yawning for the last ten minutes – you're tired. My turn to take the wheel. Anyway, it actually is, your hour's about up. So come on, shift."  
Xander opened his mouth to protest, but, when another yawn came out instead, he smiled a little self-deprecatingly and started to unbuckle his seatbelt.  
//That actually sounded like he cared about me! – don't get your hopes up Xan-man – not that you should be getting ANYTHING up about Spike! An undead vampire GUY!!//  
At that, Xander then blocked out all remaining thoughts and quickly swapped seats with Spike.  
///He listened to me? That's a surprise///  
Spike smiled at him, and, with a tentative smile back, Xander snuggled down in the seat and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was fast asleep.  
Spike looked down at him and smiled. Then he pushed a lock of hair gently from Xander's face before quickly starting the car and driving as carefully as he could – and avoiding all the bumps, so as not to wake Xander.  
  
As the car slowed practically to a stop for the fifth time in as many minutes due to the immense amount of traffic, Spike glanced over at Xander to see if he was ok.  
He seemed fine, in fact he had a slight smile gracing his features, but he was shivering, and his arms were covered in goose bumps.  
///My Nummy cold? Can't have that.///  
And with that thought, Spike shrugged out of his duster, and carefully laid it over the sleeping brunette, tucking it snugly around him.  
At that, although Xander was actually asleep, he took hold of the duster and wrapped it tighter around himself, inhaling the smell of it deeply, and smiling sleepily at the scent that was pure Spike. 


	5. The Dream

However, Xander was also smiling because the smell just took him deeper into a strange - but pleasing dream that he was having…………………………………  
They were all in a rather large room, with both Xander and Spike in black tuxedos, standing before a minister.  
To their left were Willow and Tara, holding hands, in matching red   
full-length bridesmaids gowns, smiling widely.  
To their right were Buffy and Giles - in his full tweedy glory, gaping in shock.  
As one, Spike and Xander turned to each other and each placed a plain gold band on the others hand, and said simultaneously, gazing into each others eyes, 'I do'.  
The minister smiled at them, still holding hands, and said, "I now pronounce you partners for life. You may kiss your partner."  
At that, their eyes met once more, and Spike grinned widely, before pulling on the hand he was holding, so the Xander stumbled forward - into his now-waiting arms. Xander smiled bashfully, and his eyes darkened.  
Then Spike lightly stroked one hand across Xander's cheek, and, keeping hold of his chin, kissed him. Xander hands automatically went around Spike's waist, as Spike's hands went around his neck and his fingers were immediately buried in Xander's hair.   
As the kiss deepened, Xander's grip on Spike's hips tightened, as he grinded against them unconsciously. This caused Spike to moan deep within his throat, and to tug on Xander's hair slightly, as if to remind him of where they were.  
They eventually finished, when Xander had to come up for air, and were immediately swamped in hugs and kisses and congratulations from Willow and Tara.  
After that, they led the way out, hand in hand, with Willow and Tara following behind them, Willow still dabbing her eyes.  
As they got to the door, Xander turned back to Buffy and Giles and opened his mouth to say something……..  
And suddenly shot awake, hitting his head on the roof of the car as he sat up. As he sank slowly back down in his seat, rubbing his now aching head, he realised that Spike was looking at him, a puzzled expression on his face.   
"What's up Xander?" he asked.  
///Okay, that was just weird - and I'm asking him what's wrong again! Idiot! You're not supposed to do that! You're evil remember?!///  
Xander saw Spike looking at him with concern, and blushed deeply as he remembered the dream. "N-N-Nothing!"  
//Yeah, like I'm gonna say 'Oh Spike, it was just that I had a dream the we got MARRIED! And I was happy for the first time in my life' - if he didn't kill me he'd probably burst out laughing!//  
Spike just looked at him in disbelief ///Why won't you tell me?///  
"Yeah, and it was nothing that caused you to start awake and hit the roof - literally."  
//True. Now, explanation, EXPLANATION!//  
Xander shook his head to clear his thoughts, and said quietly, "Oh, it was just a dream. Freaked me out a little, that was all."  
//Well, that *is* true.//  
///Well, sounds reasonable enough. So why do I have a funny feeling that he's not telling me everything?///  
"Alright. If you're sure you're ok?"  
"Yeah, my prides a little bruised, and I'm gonna have a lump in the morning -later on today" Xander corrected himself, with a glance on his watch - it was nearly three in the morning, "But I'll be fine."  
Spike chuckled softly. However, the laughter did not quite meet his eyes.  
///That lad. Always cracking jokes to cover his feelings. I wish he didn't do that with me.///  
There was a few minutes silence as the traffic light finally went green and Spike continued to drive. Xander quickly became uncomfortable with the silence, but was still too embarrassed to talk to Spike. He spied the radio and sighed with relief.   
"Mind if I put the radio on?"  
"Be my guest, just none of that Country and Western junk OK?  
"Yeah, yeah," Xander replied, already fiddling with the knobs.  
Suddenly…..  
"I wanna have Sex On The Beach, come on everybody! Sex On The Beach! Ohhhh!!!!! I-"  
Blushing deeply, Xander quickly changed stations. However, his luck was against him……  
"I wanna fuck you like an animal!! I wanna fuck you from the inside!! I wa-"  
Blushing even deeper, Xander once again leapt up to change the station -   
"Let's Talk About Sex baby! Let's talk about you and me! Let's Talk About Sex! Let's Talk-"  
At that, his face scarlet by this time, Xander just turned the radio off, before slumping back in his seat with a sigh of relief.  
Spike glanced over at him, a sparkle of genuine amusement in his eyes at Xander's embarrassment, and said, "There's a box of tapes and CD's under your seat." 


End file.
